


Price of Silence

by arobynsung



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio keeps silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Silence

-

Antonio was quiet- the scene playing out before him demanded his outrage, his screams, his fury but he remained quiet, nails digging into his palms as he clenched his fists tighter. He'd made his case, explained himself to his satisfaction, yes, but that's not what held him at bay.

Sebastian had revealed himself, spoken truth for a stunning mindless moment. Then he'd noticed his sister, embracing the distraction she afforded, relief in his eyes borne of more than joy at family reunited as he turned away from Antonio.

The fear in the boy's eyes willed the pirate's mouth stay closed. The words threatening to spill out muffled in a heartbreak Antonio refused to let himself feel.

He forced himself pliant as Orsino had him led out. Antonio did not look back.

The pain from his now bloody palms was almost soothing.

-


End file.
